They Were Forever
by Victoriousjadefan
Summary: They say they are forever but only time will tell, the story of the girl who once lived inside a shell. They said they were forever, in love right from the start. Who knew the one who broke it, would be the only one that could fix her broken heart?


They Were Forever

He knew as soon as he saw her. The way her wavy chestnut hair cascaded down so beautifully, framing her pale face. The way she smiled whenever someone got hurt, injured or was just plain embarrassed. How her eyes lit up whenever she saw something sharp. Her eyes. Of course he loved every part of her, but her eyes would have to be his favorite feature. They hypnotized. It wouldn't matter if you stared for an hour or just took as much as a glance. As soon as you looked right into her eyes, and I mean _right_, you would be captivated. This girl was beautiful, and would soon be his.

Most people don't believe in love at first sight. Those people, Beck Oliver thought, were stupid.

Majority of people think it's impossible to know someone just by simply looking at them. It makes sense, though. I mean, how could you truly fall in love with a person just by observing?

This is what Beck's mother asks when he tells her about this mysterious girl in his acting class.

"It's not just her appearance, mom. It's everything about her." Beck tries to explain.

"And have you ever interacted with this girl?" His mother inquires, placing her coffee cup down onto the table so she can cross her very short but thin arms.

"Well… no." Beck looked down sheepishly. "But I know it's her, mom. I just know it."

"Honey, you're only 14," his mother reasons. "Plus, you don't even know this girl's name!"

"Not yet."

"Hi." Beck approached the girl at lunch time the next day as she was in line to order some food at the famous 'Grub Truck'. "I'm Beck."

"And I don't care." The girl turned to face him with a scowl planted on her face.

"Oh," Beck looked down at his feet, suddenly finding the patterns on his shoe very intriguing. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my friends and me at lunch." He pointed to a table in the far corner.

"No."

"Do you already have someone else to sit with?" Beck looked back up at the girl.

"…No." The girl turned her head awkwardly.

"Well why not join my friends and I? You'd love them."

"I'm fine." Her eyes burned into his skull.

"Don't you want any friends?"

"I said I was fine!" The girl snapped as she approached the truck to order her food. "Now leave."

Beck left, feeling very defeated and confused. Why wouldn't she sit with me? What have I done wrong?

His friend's noticed his behavior as he slumped down at his seat at the table.

"Dude, what's got you down?" Beck best friend, Andre, asked.

"Yeah, you look sad! I hate sad." His other friend, Cat pouted.

"Sad is so not cool." Robbie, the nerd of the group, chimed in.

"Neither are you, Rob." Beck turned and saw Robbie holding his puppet, Rex. Robbie carried Rex everywhere. And, well, he wasn't very aware of the fact Rex was an inanimate object. Or he just didn't want to acknowledge it.

"It's nothing." Beck reassured his peers.

"Are you sure, Beck? 'Cause you look pretty sad to me." Cat asked, taking a bite out of her vegetable burrito.

"I'm sure, Cat." Beck forced a small smile.

"Kay kay." Cat smiled, although she did not look convinced. In fact, none of his friends did.

The next day Beck didn't even bother asking the mysterious girl to join him and his friends.

'If she just wants to sit alone and have no friends at all, so be it,' he thought to himself. Although a part of him wished the girl would join them.

"Hey, guys." Beck greeted his friends as she sat down. "What's up?"

"Well," Andre started, "My grandma broke my guitar last night, so I had to go out and use all of my birthday money to buy a new one!"

"Why'd she break your guitar?" Asked a very curious Robbie. Beck was curious, too.

"Well, she thought it was a…" Andre began to explain but was interrupted when a girl sat down beside him, slamming her small salad onto the table. Beck looked closer at the girl before smiling to himself.

"Um, who are you?" Andre turned to face the girl.

"Jade," she introduced herself without even taking a second glance at Andre.

No one bothered to ask why Jade was sitting there, mostly out of fear. The girl, Jade, looked very intimidating, and no one really wanted to question her.

"Well hello, Jade. Thanks for finally joining us." Beck was the first to speak up.

"Whatever." Jade removed her lid off of her salad.

"So Jade when did you come here?" Andre asked, breaking the tension.

"About a week ago." Jade responded, picking at her salad.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jade! Can I call you Jadey? Jadey is a nice name, don't you think?" Cat rambled on. Jade didn't even bother to answer.

"OMG Jade! Can we be BFFS?" Cat shrieked, giving Andre a light shove so she could sit beside the girl dressed in black.

"Uh, sure. Whatever." Jade answered. She obviously couldn't care less.

"YAY! Let's have a sleepover this weekend! Do you want to have a sleepover?" Cat smiled widely.

"Sure. Whatever." Jade gave her usual response.

"YAY!"

"So Jade, how did you get into Hollywood Arts'?" Beck asked. He wanted to get to know this girl more.

"I act, write, direct. Oh, and I also sing."

"That's cool," Beck smiled. "I act also. Andre is a musician and a song-writer, Cat sings and acts a little, and Robbie…" Beck trailed off. To be honest he didn't really know _what_ Robbie did to get into the school.

"I, uh, play guitar, sing, write and work with technical stuff." Robbie muttered silently, obviously intimidated by Jade.

"Cool." Jade replied, although it was obvious she thought the complete opposite of that.

There was an awkward silence. None-other than Cat broke it.

"Let's play a game." She suggested, finishing off her burrito.

"Like?" Andre asked, gesturing for her to continue.

"Well, since we just met Jadey, I think we should play 20 questions! We all take turns asking Jadey a question. What do you think, Jadey?"

"Shorten it to 10 questions, and then I'll play." Jade replied, still picking at her salad.

"Kay kay. Me first. What is your favorite type of cupcake?"

"I don't like cupcakes." Jade retorted, causing Cat to gasp.

"Omg! Who doesn't like cupcakes?!"

"Me," Jade rolled her eyes, "Next question. Andre you go."

"Okay," Andre rubbed his hands together, "What is your favorite color?"

"Real creative. Black, obviously." Jade gestured to her clothing. "Robbie, it's your turn. If you can muster up the courage to speak, that is."

"Pass." Robbie managed to squeak out.

"I guess it's my turn," Beck shrugged. "What do you look for in a guy?" He smirked.

Jade's eyes immediately went wide. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just a normal question. So? What's your answer?"

"If you're trying to ask me out, I'll pass." Jade scoffed, getting up to throw her un-touched salad into the trash can.

"Wait! Jadey! I have a question!" Cat called after Jade.

"What?" Jade groaned.

"Why won't you eat?" Cat questioned, pointing to Jade's full salad container.

"None of your business!" Jade snapped, dumping her salad out. "I'm just… not hungry." She muttered, walking away.

"What's her issue?" Andre wiped his face off with a napkin.

"I'm going to go follow her." Cat declared, jumping out of her seat.

"Me too," Beck agreed. "You guys coming?" He turned to Andre and Robbie.

"Sure…" Andre threw out his trash while Robbie dumped his half-finished Cream of Mushroom soup into the trash-can.

"Let's go."

The four teenagers soon all became close-friends, as Jade finally opened up to them a little bit. The more Beck knew about Jade, the more he wanted to go out with her.

"Hey man," Beck approached Andre at his locker.

"Hey… woah. Again?" Andre questioned, gesturing to Beck's shirt which was covered in coffee.

"Yep." Beck smiled, squeezing his shirt out. The past few weeks, Beck had tried asking Jade out every day. It was always the same result. Coffee on his shirt. Or occasionally, in his hair.

"Dude, she's rejected you about 10 times now. Why are you smiling?"

"It won't be long until she gives in," Beck explained, "I think tomorrow will be the day. I just know it."

"Whatever you say," Andre replied, shaking his head at his optimistic friend.

Sure enough, Beck was right. Jade had agreed to let him take her out for coffee, only if he's leave her alone after. Surprisingly, the date went smoothly. They had a lot in common, and Beck even managed to make Jade smile a few times and laugh once.

It became a routine. Every Saturday Beck would pick Jade up at around three o'clock and take her to Jet Brew. Neither of them knew whether to call what they were doing 'dates' or just a casual hangout.

"What are we?" Jade questioned out of the blue one Saturday as she was sipping her extra-large coffee, which Beck more than willingly paid for.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard what I said, Beck." Jade sighed, "What are we? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend or….?"

"Do you want to be?" Beck put his coffee down and stared into Jade's eyes.

"Umm…" She trailed off. Then he kissed her. It was sweet, but filled with passion nonetheless. Jade smiled after they pulled apart.

"So…?"

"Yes." Jade smiled again.

As Beck introduced Jade as his girlfriend to his parents, they were much, much less than impressed. In fact, they almost forbad him to date her. But after countless hours of arguing, Beck had won.

"Why did you agree to let our son date that, that… emo freak?!" Beck's father yelled in a whisper like tone to his mother. They thought Beck had fallen asleep, but they were mistaken. Beck was listening to the whole conversation.

"Calm down, John." His mother sighed, "Think of it. Our son with that… girl. I only said yes because I know it's not going to last. They'll be broken up within a few months at the most, and then Beck will find a better girl to date."

"You'd better be right, Clara." Beck's father warned.

"Trust me, I am."

"I wasn't flirting with her!" Beck yelled as he entered his RV, which was parked in his parents' driveway. Beck had been tired of living under his parents' roof, so for Christmas they had got him an RV.

"Yes, you were!" Jade protested. "I saw the way you looked at her!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

You may think this kind fighting was a one-time, but for Beck and Jade, it was daily. They fought at least every day if not, twice a day.

"I've had enough!" Beck exclaimed so loudly it had startled Jade. They had been dating for 6 months now, and Jade still didn't trust Beck fully.

"What?"

"Jade, this isn't working. We fight too often and…"

"But that's what couples do!" Jade interjected. "All couples fight!"

"Yeah, but not like this. I think we need to take a break."

"What?" Jade squeaked out.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry…"

"No," Jade interrupted, "I'm sorry. Sorry I ever fell in love with you!" Jade yelled, and then stormed out of the RV, slamming the door behind her.

Beck couldn't really move. Not only had he just basically broken up with Jade, but she just admitted something big. She loved him. She said it herself. None of them had ever said anything like that to each other before.

And as Beck sat upon his bed and ran his hands through his hair, he realized something. He loved her, too.

"Hi."

"Hey."

It had been a month now. A month that they had been broken up and each of them hated every minute of it. Although neither of them would admit that out loud. For one of the many things they had in common was they were both extremely stubborn to the point where it was almost unbearable.

As soon as Beck's parents had found out about the break-up, they couldn't hide their smiles.

"Don't worry," his mother assured him, "You'll find a better, prettier girl to date soon enough. It just takes time."

Beck wanted to tell his mother that she was dead wrong. That there was or never would be a prettier, better girl than Jade. Jade was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, no one could top her. But he had stayed silent. Without a word, Beck had made his way back into his RV.

Jade's parents couldn't really care less. The only reaction she had gotten was a "It's about time," from her father.

Holding back tears she had made her way into her room and locked the door.

_So this is what it feels like to have a broken heart…_

It had been raining outside, and Jade was walking home from Cat's house. It was a rather long walk, but her parents had refused to pick her up. Big surprise…

The rain had soon gotten so bad that Jade could barely make out what street she was on, let alone the way back to her house.

Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Jade?"

Jade turned around. Squinting her eyes, she saw that Beck was standing right by her.

"What do you want?" She asked rather harshly.

"You're right in front of my house," Beck pointed to his house which Jade could barely make out in the rain. "And I see that you're having trouble walking home. Would you like to come in? You know, until the rain lets up?"

"I'm fine." Jade snapped.

"Jade…"

"I said I was alright."

"I've learned something from knowing you for 2 years now."

"And what is that?" Jade asked, crossing her arms.

"That whenever you said you're fine, you're really not."

Jade looked down at the ground. "I'll come in," she muttered.

Beck led Jade inside his RV, and took off her coat. "Would you like to borrow one of my shirts? I mean, your shirt is soaked."

"I'm f-" Jade cut herself off. "Sure."

Beck rummaged through his drawer and pulled out a plaid shirt. "I'll go into the bathroom so you can change." Beck said as he went into the small bathroom.

After Jade had changed and Beck had returned from the bathroom, they just sat on Beck's bed staring at the wall. Beck finally broke the silence.

"We proved them right."

"What?"

"Our parents, some friends, everyone who said we wouldn't make it. We proved them right. It's a shame, really."

"It's your fault." Jade snapped. "You broke up with me." She said, a bit more quietly this time.

"Yeah, I did. And it was a big mistake."

Then, they were kissing. None of them remember who had leaned in first but honestly, they didn't care. At that point, the rest of the world didn't matter. It was only them, Beck and Jade.

When air became mandatory, they broke apart.

"We can still prove them wrong. It's not too late." Jade smirked, and they kissed once more.

And this, is the story of how Beck and Jade became, well, Beck&Jade. Not just two separate persons, but one unbreakable bond. It didn't matter how many times they disagreed with each other, how many times they'd get jealous or how many times they fought. They would always make up in the end. Everyone doubted them. No one thought they would last. But in the end, they had proved everyone wrong.

They were Beck&Jade, and they were forever.

They say they are forever

But only time will tell,

The story of the girl

Who once lived inside a shell.

They said they were forever,

In love right from the start,

Who knew the one who broke it

Would be the only one that could fix her broken heart?

**A/N: TADA! This is my one-shot for Bade Prompts Round 7 I think it is. My prompt was 'They Were Forever'. This one-shot actually took me a while haha. So, I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Please don't favorite without reviewing! **

'**Till next time,**

**-Victoriousjadefan xo**


End file.
